


Rest and Relaxation

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes an enforced holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

**Title:** Rest and Relaxation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry takes an enforced holiday.  
 **Word Count:** 482  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst, a sad lack of porn.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt 16: Christmas robin.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Rest and Relaxation

~

A bird was singing. Harry opened his eyes, puzzled. _Where am I_? Last he remembered, he’d been sitting at his desk in the Ministry and... Harry gasped. He’d been hexed!

Throwing back the covers, Harry looked down, relieved to see there hadn’t been any damage. In fact, he’d never felt better in his life. Even the scar on his knee that he’d had from age nine when he’d been a bit too slow in running away from Dudley, was gone. “What the--?”

The bird was still singing, and, distracted, Harry glanced up to see a Christmas robin perched on the sill, wearing a... He tilted his head. It had a Christmas hat on its head and it was chirping away. “This must be a dream.”

“Of course it is,” Severus said from the door. “Although it does beg the question of why I am in it.”

Harry smiled. “You’re always in my dreams.”

“Am I?” Severus walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t you think it’s time you woke up, Harry?”

Harry frowned. “Will it hurt?” he asked.

“It may.” Severus took his hand. “But I’ll be there.”

“You’re always there for me,” Harry whispered, leaning close. They kissed, and Harry moaned, opening his mouth, waiting for Severus’ familiar taste to flood his system. Severus slid his hand around the back of Harry’s head, positioning it--

“Be careful, Severus!” Poppy said. “He’s injured and unconscious.”

“No I’m not,” Harry said, or rather, croaked, a host of aches and pains making themselves felt. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself flat on his back, looking up into Severus’ worried face.

“Thank you for returning to me,” Severus whispered.

“What happened?”

“Someone detonated a bomb in your office.” Severus now looked furious. “There is an investigation, and you’re on medical leave until after the holidays.”

Harry blinked and tried to sit up. “What? But--”

“Don’t argue, Harry.” Poppy crossed her arms. “I can make it a full month if you like.”

Harry took stock. “But I’m fine, right? I mean, I feel okay.”

“You will be fine with some rest and relaxation.” Severus smirked at Harry’s blush. “And perhaps some gentle exercise.”

“And in reviewing your records, I saw you were overdue for a holiday,” Poppy added.

When she turned away, Harry whispered, “Are you sure we can, you know, complete our project now?”

“I explained our _project_ to Poppy and she gave us her blessing, with only a few caveats.” Severus linked their fingers. “Some of the more acrobatic activities are off the table, I’m afraid, but you won’t miss them.” His voice went husky. “I have the next few days carefully planned.”

Harry shivered. Suddenly he was looking forward to his enforced holiday. And, as if celebrating with him, outside, a robin began to sing.

~


End file.
